This Won't End Well, I Promise You
by Bright Sai
Summary: The Golden Trio have started their 5th year at Hogwarts, but dark forces are secretly at work. Dumbledore is no fool and decides to enlist a little extra help. Five shinobi have been hired to take on a year long mission at Hogwarts as guards.  TBC


Summary: _The Golden Trio have started their 5th year at Hogwarts, but dark forces are secretly at work. Dumbledore is no fool and decides to enlist a little extra help. Five shinobi have been hired to take on a year long mission at Hogwarts as guards. Can these five shinobi guard the school and a certain accident-prone teen without trouble? Not easy when there's a conniving toad lurking around every corner._

Okay, so this is my first story, so a lot of feedback - whether it be good or bad - is much appreciated. Just a little background info before we start: this story does include an OC, but I'm trying not to make her a Mary-Sue. The story takes place in Harry's 5th year and a large time skip has occurred in the world of ninjas. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are now 18 and all ANBU, meanwhile Sai (Oh yes, he's in this too!) is 19 along with my OC, Akemi, and ANBU, as well (Of course Sai is ANBU -_-" That's a 'duh' right there). Ah, before you think "Well, we know the pairings!", think again! I'm not doing any pairings in this story, simply because it'll make it easier on myself. . . . Unless someone requests for there to be pairings. :/ If that's the case, you can say so in a review or however you like.

Okay! -Claps hands- Story start!

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful day in the lovely village of Konohagakure. Everyone was hustling and bustling about, doing their respected job, meeting with friends, or just relaxing. Children ran through the streets laughing as they chased each other and adults greeted one another happily as they passed. Yes, it was a good day.

"BAA-CHAN!"

Er, it WAS a good day.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as a pop was heard and a certain blonde was found sitting on her desk. Tsunade had her eyes closed, her elbows propped up on her desk, and chin resting in the palms of her hands, trying to ignore the obnoxious 18 year old atop of her desk.

"Hey, Baa-chan! You have a mission for us, right? Right? Right? Right? Right?"

The twitching of her eye-brow was getting worse.

"Naruto, cut it out!" Sakura intervened.

Yes, Sakura was there, as well, along with Sasuke, and Sai (Which the two were standing a good distance away from each other). Naruto ignored Sakura and continued pestering Tsunade. All of a sudden, Naruto was sent flying past the three ninja. He went through the wall and into the hallway of the Hokage Tower. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered a "dobe" under his breath, while Sai merely glanced at him, then turned to face the angry Hokage, whom was now out of her chair with her fist still out in front of her. Sakura sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead; she tried to warn him.

"Hey, Baa-chan, that hurt," Naruto stated while sitting up and rubbing the top of his head.

"You idiot!" yelled Tsunade, "Be quiet and stop pestering me! There's a serious matter I need to discuss, dammit!"

Ah, this caught everyone's attention. Perhaps it was finally time to get down to business. Realizing that play time was over, Naruto stood to his feet and the four ANBU ninja formed a line before Tsunade's desk. Ah, yes, about a year or more ago, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were accepted into the ANBU, the three being placed upon the same team – courtesy of Tsunade. Sai, however, was technically an ANBU already, what with being a previous member of ROOT. The only difference is before, he took orders directly from Danzo, and only Danzo. Now, he takes orders from the Hokage. He was placed on a separate team with three others, two of which are currently incapacitated.

Taking her seat, Tsunaded laced her fingers together and rested her hands on her desk, her brows furrowed together. Her golden eyes roamed over the four shinobi infront of her. They've each grown so much. Naruto's blonde hair was longer and had long strands framing the side of his face, with shorter strands at his forehead. The length of his hair in the back reached the bottom of his neck, with a few short strands at the very top of his head sticking up. His eyes were still as blue as ever – he looked so much like Minato now, Tsunade noted – and his skin a nice shade of tan. At the moment, he was not wearing his ANBU attire, but a black colored sleeveless turtle neck shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in silver on the front, black pants, tucked into a pair of black ninja boots, a black belt clasped around his waist with his kunai pouch and various other pouches attached to it, a bandage strapped around his right thigh with a skuriken holster attached to it, and a long, fiery red kimono ontop all of that, which he leaves open at all times. At the bottom of the kimono is black trim going all around the bottom, cut to look like flames. The same applies for the sleeves of the kimono. The Uzumaki symbol is also on the back in black. A silver chain is hooked to his belt with loops down and disappears inside his back pocket, where it is connected to a blade. His headband was at his forehead, where it's always been. Sakura, had grown nicely. Her pink hair was now to the middle of her back, her bangs in a side fringe, with the longest side tucked behind her left her, and a red head band in the same place she's always had it. She wore a pink dress similar to her genin days, but it stopped mid-thigh, with a pair of short black shorts underneath, and a white sash tied around the middle of the dress. She wore a pair of black knee high ninja boots, a pair of black arm-warmers, and a medical ninja vest, which was left open. A bandage was tied around her right thigh with a weapons pouch connected to it. Sasuke looked pretty much the same, albeit more handsome. His hair was the same as always, albeit one side had more strands added to it, which kind of gave it a look that it was falling over his right eye just a bit, but that was it. He donned a black, sleeveless shirt with the kind of collar that he favors most, and the Uchiha fan on the back. He wore black baggy pants with a white tattered half-skirt connected to the back. Long black arm-warmers went from his wrist and up to the top of his arm, almost. They were kind of loose and held on by red straps and buckles. Traditional black ninja shoes donned his feet and his headband was worn around his forehead. Sai's looks were still the same. Her kind of stuck a bit to his original outfit – a black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt that stopped mid-rift, with a black glove that went up his arm half way to his elbow on his right arm, and a black arm warmer on his left that had white straps and buckles at the top and bottom. He wore nice-fitting black pants that tucked into black ninja boots, like the others, and two white belts that crossed each other with multiple weapons pouches connected. Around his neck was a long scarf and his headband was tied around his forehead. His backpack containing his paint, brushed and scrolls was on his back, as well. A small small threatened to show on Tsunade's face, but being who she was, she pushed it aside; yes, they've grown nicely.

"Before we get started, we need to wait on the arrival of one more person. This person will be accompanying you four on this mission, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

One more person? And they're late? An image of Kakashi with a stupid smile on his face, crouched on the ground in a corner with his head buried in his book popped in Naruto's head for a moment, before he pushed it away. Couldn't be him. Wasn't he already on another mission with his new team of genin? The air pressure in the room shifted and the shinobi's eyes darted to a corner in the room. Out of the shadows stepped a female with snow white hair that was chin level with side bangs that fell just above her right eye and electric blue, narrow eyes, the red scarf around her neck flowing slightly as she did so. Naruto, Sakura, and the other two instantly recognized here. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke attended the academy with her and have assisted one another on missions. Sai, however, knew her better than the other three – she was his team mate, after all. Stepping in line with the four others, she bowed in respect and greeting to Tsunade.

"Pardon my tardiness, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded her head and with a wave of her hand, signaled her to stand straight. "Just don't let it happen again."

Seeing Sai out of the corner of her eye, she decided not to greet him. They were in a meeting, after all. There'd be plenty of time for talking and what not afterwards. This female went by the name of Akemi Shiroyama. She donned a white, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt that hugged her nicely, black short shorts with a white belt that had her weapons pouch attached to it, white wedge-heeled, knee-high ninja boots, a black arm warmed on her left arm, and on her right a black band on her forearm and a black fingerless glove. A red scarf was worn around her neck (It being sort of a symbol for Sai and her's team), and her head band was tied around her forehead with the ends trailing down to her shoulder blades.

"Now, then," Tsunade started off, "the following information you are about to receive is top secret. All standard mission rules applied. This is classified as a B rank mission, possibly A.

A man has asked me to send some of ninjas to protect his school. Seeing as you five were the only available, at the moment, you were chosen. You are to protect the students of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry from all types of enemies. There is a particular dark wizard by the name of Voldemort whom is out for power and absolute domination. He is ruthless and will kill without hesitation. There's a particular student he is after, one Harry Potter. Your second mission is to protect this boy. The man whom hired you five has requested that that be your main mission. You shall place that above all else. You will report everything you know and find to your boss, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian ___Dumbledore – _"Man, what a name!" Naruto thought – or myself. Understood?"

"Hokage-sama, you said witchcraft and wizardry, but as far as I know, that doesn't exist."

"Yes, I have to agree with Akemi," Sakura agreed.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Yes, I too thought the same. But Dumbledore-san demonstrated this… magic. I assure you, as hard as it is to believe, it's real. But if it makes you five feel better, wizards feel the same about shinobi as we do them."

"They think we're made up?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded her head and Naruto laughed. "What a weird place! Great, we're going to spend a year with weirdos."

Sakura elbowed the blonde to get him to be quiet, while Sasuke called him a dobe.

"Shut it, teme!" he retorted.

Looking at the many sheets of paper littered across her desk, Tsunade sifted through them until she came upon a letter. Her gold eyes scanned the contents before facing the five shinobi once more.

"This mission will be a year-long mission, so pack your essentials. You have two hours, then you are to report back here."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Dismissed!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Exactly two hours had passed and five figures appeared in the Godaime's office, each dressed in their ANBU uniform, with Sai and Akemi adorning red scarves around their necks, masks in place, katanas strapped to their backs – minus Sakura. Akemi's mask resembled a bear, while Naruto's resembled a fox, Sakura's resembled a cat, Sasuke's resembled a bird – or hawk -, and Sai's resembled a wolf. Tsunade nodded to the shinobi and reached inside one of the drawers in her desk. The shinobi wore puzzled looks – which were hidden by their masks – when Tsunade revealed a feather to them.

"Baa-chan, what's with the feather?"

"This is how you will get to the school."

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama," Sakura butted in, "but how is a feather going to get us somewhere?"

Sai, Sasuke, and Akemi were wondering the same, as well.

"Dumbledore-san placed a smell on it so it would transport you to a place near the school. From there, you will have an escort to guide you. I've given you all the information you need. Anything further will be directed to your boss, Dumbledore-san."

Magic… right. At least this mission might prove to be interesting, Sai thought. Looking at a clock, Tsunade turned serious.

"Remember, standard mission rules apply. Do not remove your masks for anyone other than your boss, understood? Be careful of your weapons. Wizards don't use weapons 'nor do they use jutsus. Be cautious."

Wait, they don't use weapons or jutsus? Then how-

"The time has come. Grab your bags and place a finger on the feather."

Luckily, the shinobi were able to seal off their weapons and normal ninja attire in scrolls, so they only needed to carry a back pack. Akemi offered to put some of Sai's things in her bag, since he already had one, which contained his art supplies. He obliged and thanked her to which she replied with "we are team mates, after all". The shinobi did what they were told and without warning, felt a tugging behind their naval. The world began to spin and an uncomfortable feeling came over them. It felt as if they were being forced inside a small tube. Akemi swore she was about to lose her breakfast and she wasn't the only one. The shinobi saw the ground coming at them fast and used their quick reflexes to land perfectly on their feet. Wherever they landed was incredibly loud; people laughing and shouting here and there. A quick look around told them they were in some type of rinky-dink pub with many men and women inside, wearing… robes?

Dear Kami, where the heck are they?

* * *

Okay, a few things: a bit of information has been left out, but what I have left it out will be filled in the next few chapters with flashbacks, talks amongst one another, and with Dumbledore. Understood? Just be patient. Also, I really hope no one was _too _OOC. If so, I sincerely apologize and would love if you could help me fix that.

Please, give me your thoughts on this!

If I receive enough feedback (At least 3! Good or bad, doesn't matter!), then I'll go back through, fix this up, and put the next part up. Sound good? ^^

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
